


Sin's Favorite Game

by yffismydrug



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: EXO - Freeform, KyuMi, Kyuhyun - Freeform, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, Tao - Freeform, Yoongi - Freeform, Zitao - Freeform, bts - Freeform, suga - Freeform, taemin - Freeform, zhou mi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Zhoumi had selected three boys throughout his life who would serve him in his large house. He needed the company, after all. Kyuhyun, Tao, and Taemin are his boys. They follow the rules that are set for them, and if they break any of the rules, they are punished. Today was one of those days where they needed a punishment. Only this time...Zhoumi wants to make things more fun and interesting.





	Sin's Favorite Game

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on November 18, 2017

Ice clinked in a small glass of bourbon which aat on a small table next to a large, blood red, wingback chair. In the chair sat a man who was not too thrilled to be there at the moment.He was in the basement of his massive mansion, which only used for playing with and disciplining his boys. While the room was great when they were playing, he hated to use it for discipline. He did not want his boys to associate the room with bad things, but when discipline was needed, it had to be done. 

The sound of a metal door swinging open and squeaking on its hinges sounded from behind him. A small sigh left the man's lips as he remained sitting, on leg crossed over the other, eyes closed, and hands folded and placed in front of his mouth as if he were pondering something. 

One pair of shoes could be heard walking on the floor, followed by three pairs of bare feet. The man kept his eyes closed until the sound of feet stopped in front of him.

When his eyes opened the three barefooted people jumped slightly. They were all naked except for a leather collar with a leash attached, and leather cuffs secured around their wrists.

“Would you like me to position them, Zhoumi?” Yoongi, the butler, asked.

“Please.” That was all Zhoumi said with a nod of his head, making the others shiver where they stood.

One word answers were never good.

Yoongi first took Kyuhyun’s collar and pulled it down, forcing the other to kneel on the hard ground. He then attached the cuffs to the collar he was wearing so he could not move around much. Kyuhyun was then forced down even more as a hook on the front of his collar was secured to a loop screwed into the floor. There he was left, kneeling in place, with his head resting on the floor.

Next, the same thing happened to Tao and Taemin. Soon, they were all in the same positions. Head down. Ass up. They knew to remain kneeling and to not lower themselves, it was how they had been trained.

“You all disappoint me,” Zhoumi began as he lowered his hands from his mouth and placed them calmly on the arms of the chair. “Kyuhyun, you've been with me for 7 years. Tao, you 6. Taemin...only 3 but I expected better.”

“Zhoumi, we-!” Tao tried to get out but was stopped.

“I did not give you permission to speak or use my name! Yoongi gets to use my name because I am not angry with him right now!” the man spat.

No one dared to speak after that. They shifted uncomfortably, especially Taemin who was less experienced in all of this. 

“We're going to try a new type of punishment today,” Zhoumi announced, causing the three of them to pick up their heads and look at him. “While I enjoy the look of all of you with gags in your mouth and cockrings...we won't be using those today. Think of this as a test of your endurance. Yoongi.” Raising one hand Zhoumi motioned for Yoongi to bring over a covered cart he had prepared earlier.

The wheels rolled effortlessly against the smooth floor until they stopped right at his chair. With one fluid motion he pulled of the red silk sheet which had been obscuring the contents of the cart.

“This will be your punishment today,” Zhoumi said while motioning to the vibrators laying there, all varying in size. “We'll start with the smallest and least intense setting. After fifteen minutes, whoever's made it will move onto the next size and we will increase the intensity, and so on until there is a winner.” Leaning forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees, he smiled at his boys. “Now you might be wondering how you win or lose. Simple.” Zhoumi held up one finger. “Moaning or making any other sounds.” He then held up a second. “Cumming.” His hand fell back down as he observed his boys. “Easy right?”

“Yes, sir,” all the answered at once.

“Perfect! Now since this is punishment, and you were all thoroughly fucked yesterday, all you'll get as prep is the first vibrator lubed up,” Zhoumi explained before nodding his head at Yoongi and leaning back in his chair.

He watched as Yoongi put on rubber gloves and slicked up the first three vibrators with plenty of lube. The remotes for the vibrators were handed to Zhoumi before he walked behind each of them and slid the vibrators into place. As soon as Yoongi was standing by the cart again, hands placed behind his back, Zhoumi smiled.

“Remember, no noises and no cumming. Let's see who wins.” With that said, he pressed all three buttons and started the vibrators on the lowest setting.

Zhoumi watched all of their reactions as the vibrators started moving. Kyuhyun looked nearly unphased, only scrunching his nose a little. Tao, who was not a fan of vibrators, Zhoumi saw was biting his bottom lip and doing his best not to make noise already. Taemin, who was the least experienced with vibrators, had already moved his legs closer together and was shaking slightly.

“Taemin! Legs apart!” Zhoumi scolded. “Don't make me get to spacerbar for you.”

At the mention of the spacerbar, Taemin widened his legs again. He wanted to prove he was as good as the other two who had more experience than he did.

Fifteen minutes passed, however, and none of them disqualified themselves. So Zhoumi turned the vibrators off so they could be exchanged for the next. 

It was quite entertaining for Zhoumi because when he had turned them off, he heard all his boys sigh in relief and relax a little. This punishment was more fun to watch than Zhoumi had anticipated. He noticed that all three of them had erections that were eagerly twitching, and Taemin already had a small puddle of pre-cum on the floor under him.

As Yoongi prepared the next set of vibrators, Zhoumi cleared his throat. 

“You'll be filled again soon,” he called out to them. “Tao...I think you'll especially like this one. It's the only vibrator you'll tolerate.”

Tao perked up when he heard that and squinted his eyes at Zhoumi.

“Have something to say before we begin, Tao?” the man asked with a chuckle.

“That's cheating…” Tao said through clenched teeth.

“Says you,” Zhoumi replied with a shrug of his shoulders before looking over at Yoongi and nodding his head as a sign that he could go and proceed.

With an ever so small sigh, Yoongi nodded his head in reply and started on the task of inserting the next vibrator into each of the three boys. Not only was this a vibrator, but it had soft, short, silicone tentacles coming out of it. Each of them moved with the vibrator and that was exactly why Tao loved it so much. Tao enjoyed the feeling of the small tentacles moving around inside of him and reaching deep in. Kyuhyun on the other had hated it for that same reason, claiming it felt too strange. Taemin, however, had never used this one yet, so Zhoumi had no idea how he would react.

“This will be interesting…” Zhoumi muttered under his breath to himself, a smirk forming on his face.

When Yoongi finished, he stepped back over to Zhoumi and handed him the new remotes that control them. Once he had them in his hands he smirked and eyed his boys.

“Let’s see who has number one,” Zhoumi announced before hitting the button, only to see Tao jolt a bit and let his mouth hang open. “And number two,” he said next before seeing Taemin wiggle around with a look of concern on his face, since this was a new sensation to him. “Then last but not least...three.” When he saw the look of discomfort on Kyuhyun’s face he could not help but chuckle again before leaning back comfortably. “The fifteen minutes starts...now.”

This time around, Zhoumi could tell that the toys were taking a larger effect on his boys. Taemin kept shifting where he was kneeling, probably trying to find a way to lessen the sensations inside of him. Tao was practically humping the air, trying to find more friction and his eyes rolling up in his head from the pleasure. Kyuhyun was the only one who was staying mostly still, only a shiver or two running down his spine.

Their fifteen minutes were almost when when Tao started shifting more. Zhoumi could tell he was clenching down harder onto the toy, probably trying to get a better sensation. 

One minute left, Zhoumi noted to himself, shocked that no one had broken a rule yet. 

Just as he thought that, however…

“Aaahh~!” Tao moaned loudly as he finally hit his prostate dead on from all the moving around he was doing.

Kyuhyun and Taemin widened their eyes and looked at him when they heard the sound he had just made. Neither of them could believe he had just lost.

“Tao, Tao, Tao…” Zhoumi tisked just as the timer he was watching hit zero. “I thought for sure you would be able to last longer than this.”

With a sigh, he reached and turned off the toys Kyuhyun and Taemin had. Both of them relaxed, leaving a puzzled expression on Tao’s face.

“M-master…?” he called out in a small whine as he did his best to look up at Zhoumi.

“Oh right. I might have forgotten one part of the rules,” Zhoumi said as he leaned forward again and passed Yoongi two of the remotes. “When you lose, whatever vibrator you are on stays in you, placed on one setting higher than what you lost on,” he explained cheerfully.

Having said that, Zhoumi showed Tao the remote and clicked it up to the third setting. Since this toy only had four settings, compared to others which had six or seven, this meant the sensation was a lot more intense.

The jolt from the toy caused Tao to moan again and to partially collapse on the floor, his legs spreading wide. His stomach was almost touching the floor and he was shivering with drool already starting to come out of the corner of his mouth. This really was his favorite toy, but it would take a bit longer before it would make him cum. If there was one thing Zhoumi knew Tao prided himself on, it was that he had the best stamina out of the three of them.

On cue, Yoongi went over to Kyuhyun and Taemin to remove the vibrator from them. Kyuhyun could not have looked happier to be rid of the strange feeling device, but Taemin actually looked kind of disappointed that it was gone. Zhoumi made a mental note to properly introduce the youngest to the toy another time.

“The next one is one of your favorites, Kyuhyun,” Zhoumi announced as he looked over to see Yoongi preparing them properly. “Taemin, you haven’t used this one either unfortunately because we have not ventured into this sort of fantasy play with you yet.”

Reaching over to the cart, he picked up the one that was not being lubed up and showed it to them. Instantly, Kyuhyun gulped and licked his lips. It was red, veiny, and resembled what a dog’s erection would look like. There was even a good sized knot at the very end that would need to get pressed in. 

Zhoumi placed the vibrator back down in time to see Yoongi placing down the lube. He did not even have to give Yoongi a signal in order for him to know to start situating his boys with their next toy. 

This time around, Kyuhyun could not help but shiver and release a pleased breathy sigh when the knot was pressed into him and slid perfectly into place. The pleasure that was expressed on his face was priceless. It took more of an effort to get Taemin situated. Since he had never used something with this wide of a base before, he kept clenching his ass too much which made it almost impossible for Yoongi to push it in. It took a bit of coaxing before the knot was finally able to slide in, resting in place. 

Without any hesitation, Zhoumi pressed the button to start up the vibrators. He had to hold back a chuckle as he watched Taemin’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Although he could have sworn he heard a purr-like noise pass Kyuhyun’s lips, he could not completely tell because Tao was still a moaning mess on the floor.

“Tao, I think you need more fun!” Zhoumi called before taking the remote to his vibrator and placing it on the highest setting.

Now Tao really became a moaning mess. His moans were louder, more drawn out, and so frequent that Zhoumi almost thought he would lose his voice soon. 

Seeing how both Kyuhyun and Taemin were watching Tao, it made it difficult for Zhoumi to predict who would lose the punishment game first. Khyun was biting down hard on his lower lip in order to do his best not to moan. Taemin’s legs and hips were quivering though. So would Kyuhyun moan first? Or would Taemin cum? There was no doubt that within the next fifteen minutes the winner would be decided.

“Oooohhhh~! Fuck me~!” Tao moaned loudly as he moved his hips. “Please Master! I want to be fucked!”

“You are being fucked, Tao. That vibrator looks like it’s doing a very nice job,” Zhoumi replied in a cheerful tone, loving how desperate his boy sounded.

“No! I want cock! Your cock! I want your giant cock in me~!” he begged, followed by a pathetic sounding whimper. “I want you inside of me, Master!”

All Zhoumi did was shake his head at the younger and smirk at him. 

Taemin happened to be a huge fan of dirty talk. Whether it was from Zhoumi or one of the others, it always managed to arouse him immensely. So it was no shock to Zhoumi when he heard the smallest whimper from Taemin and managed to watch him as he came over the floor, his cock twitching happily with its release.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’re out, Taemin,” Zhoumi said with a shake of his head. “This means Kyuhyun is the winner of the punishment game!”

To make things more even, he put Taemin’s vibrator up to the highest setting as well and watched as the youngest wiggled around in pleasure.

“Yoongi!” Zhoumi called.

“Yes, Zhoumi?” the other replied with a small bow. 

“Free Kyuhyun, remove the vibrator, and bring him to me,” the man instructed.

Right away Yoongi went over, removed the vibrator from Kyuhyun, and unclipped him from the floor. He still left the other’s wrists fastened to his collar as he brought him over and stood him in front of Zhoumi.

The man reached out and turned Kyuhyun around before pulling him onto his lap and holding him firmly there, not that the younger was going to try and pull away.

“That’s my good boy,” Zhoumi cooed. “My oldest boy did the best. But with all those years of training...that is to be expected.”

“Thank you, Master,” Kyuhyun replied with a slight shiver as he felt Zhoumi running one hand over his hip and the other over his inner thigh.

“Yoongi, you may free Tao and Taemin now, but don’t remove their toys. Then you may leave,” Zhoumi instructed next. “Tao, Taemin...you may play around with each other as I give Kyuhyun here a much needed reward for hold out the best during your punishment.”

“Yes, Master,” both Tao and Taemin answered together, both struggling slightly from the over abundance of pleasure they were feeling.

Zhoumi continued gently touching and petting Kyuhyun while Tao and Taemin were freed. Just like Kyuhyun, their wrists were kept attached to the collar they were wearing.

Right away, Tao flipped over onto his back and tried moving his hips more and grinding his ass against the floor to shift the vibrator in his even more. Taemin shifted so he was sitting on his heals and was trying to move the vibrator more by grinding against them as best as he could.

“You always did like watching others,” Zhoumi whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear as he saw the younger’s attention shifting between Tao and Taemin.

“S-sorry, Master,” Kyuhyun apologized as he moved his head to look back at him.

Zhoumi shook his head and moved one of his hands to Kyuhyun’s leaking erection. He stroked it lightly and smiled at the younger.

“You should enjoy the show as I play with you,” Zhoumi told him. “It will make the reward even better for you.” Averting his gaze to his other boys, he smiled. “Taemin, why don’t you go play with Tao?” he called over to the youngest.

Taemin nodded his head and carefully crawled over to Tao, trying his best not to lose his balance. He straddled one of Tao’s legs and moved himself so that his knee was pressing against the bottom of the vibrator lodged in Tao’s ass. The younger then started moving his hips so he could use Tao’s leg to grind against. In no time both of them were moaning on the floor, Tao moving his hips as well for more stimulation. 

All while the two were starting their little show, Zhoumi had unzipped his pants. He knew Kyuhyun would be too distracted to notice and could feel how his hips were matching the same rhythm of Taemin’s. 

Oh someone is a very eager boy indeed, Zhoumi said to himself with a pleased smirk on his face.

With easy, he hooked his hands under Kyuhyun’s knees and lifted the younger up. Kyuhyun gave a small gasp of shock when he felt himself being lifted slightly.

“Master!” Kyuhyun cried out, startled.

“Don’t move around,” Zhoumi told him firmly as he kept his hold on him. 

Slowly, he lowered Kyuhyun down onto his awaiting erection. The tight heat slowly covered his cock until the younger was completely sitting on him. He felt as Kyuhyun shook against him and let out a breathy moan before leaning his head back against his shoulder with a smile on his face.

“Fuck…” Kyuhyun sighed in pleasure.

“Hey!” Zhoumi said while thrusting his hips up. “Watch your language,” he scolded. 

“Yes, Master...sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized.

Right then, Zhoumi started moving his hips. With his hands still under Kyuhyun’s knees, he started lifting him slightly to help him bounce on his cock. All the meanwhile, Kyuhyun continued watching Tao and Taemin on the floor. 

Zhoumi loved the sounds that were filling the room. All of his boys were moaning, the sound of slapping skin, and the slight buzzing he could still hear coming from the vibrators. 

It did not take much longer before Kyuhyun came, spraying it out onto the floor in front of them. He cried out and moaned while Zhoumi continued pounding into him with no mercy.

“Master! Master~!” Kyuhyun cried out as Zhoumi thrust harder into him.

“You take my cock so well,” Zhoumi growled in pleasure.

A shiver ran down Kyuhyun’s spine before he leaned back against Zhoumi, his eyes rolling back into his head slightly.

Kyuhyun and Taemin came once more and Tao finally came within the next ten minutes. Suddenly, Zhoumi stopped moving Kyuhyun around and let him settle all the way down onto his cock. While Kyuhyun appreciated the break he was getting, he still wanted attention.

“I hate to break up your fun over there…!” Zhoumi called, instantly breaking Tao’s and Taemin’s focus as they did their best to look over at him. “But why don’t you come over here for some fun?”

Both of them instantly perked up, bringing a proud smile to Zhoumi’s face. He loved the fact that his boys loved spending time with him even after a punishment. He remembered when Taemin received his first punishment how he would not even cuddle with him in bed the same night and instead had ended up crying and then being coddled. Tao had reverted to hissing at him after his first punishment. Kyuhyun had given him the cold shoulder for three days, nearly earning him another punishment. But now, they all understood that he only punishes them for doing something wrong, and forgives him right away since it was their mistake that caused it. 

Reaching for the remotes that were sitting nearby, they are quickly switched off so the two of them could move around with more ease. It is still plenty of fun for him to watch them walk a bit strangely because of the vibrators.

“Yes, come here my boys. Let’s have some fun with Kyuhyun,” he told them with a small chuckle. “Taemin, I know you’re very skilled with blowjobs, so why don’t you do Kyuhyun a service.”

“Yes, Master! It would be my pleasure!” Taemin excitedly stated with a large smile on his face.

If Zhoumi had learned anything after the three years of having Taemin here with him, it was that the younger was a huge fan of blowjobs. Even if he just had a cock in his mouth and it was not moving, he was still happy. Taemin had told him he loves the weight of the cock on his tongue and how it fills his mouth, so weather the cock was moving in his mouth or not, he absolutely loved it.

“Tao, play with his nipples and up his neck,” Zhoumi told his other boy who was looking up at him like a puppy who was ready to please.

“Yes, Master!” Tao happily replied with a nod of his head.

Although it was not perfectly clear to Zhoumi why Tao loved licking, biting, and sucking other’s nipples so much, he had to admit that the boy was good at bringing pleasure to anyone that way. He was also very good at heightening stimulation by using his mouth on someone’s neck.

Taemin positioned himself between Zhoumi’s legs and Kyuhyun’s which were still being held open. Tao moved to the side and leaned over, giving Kyuhyun a quick nip at his neck. When Zhoumi saw his two boys in place, he nodded his head at them as a signal they could begin, and then started moving his hips again, grinding them into Kyuhyun.

Right when Zhoumi started moving, Taemin lowered his mouth onto Kyuhyun’s erection, and Tao started licking at his nipples. 

In no time Kyuhyun was bucking his hips because of all the stimulation. His ass was being penetrated by his Master’s thick cock, while his own cock was being skillfully sucked, and his nipples were being bitten and teased. Zhoumi knew Kyuhyun’s body too well, and knew just what needed to be done to drive him insane. 

“M-Master...I need...to cum…” Kyuhyun panted after the first few minutes.

“Then go ahead and cum into Taemin’s mouth,” Zhoumi told him as he grabbed onto his hair and pushed his head down so we would be forced to watch Taemin swallow his load.

The youngest looked up at Kyuhyun, while still bobbing his head, and gave a few hums of encouragement. He had no problem with swallowing cum, none of them did. All of them had been trained to swallow cum, but to also show Zhoumi the cum in their mouth before doing so.

A few more hums from Taemin has Kyuhyun’s stomach tensing as he came inside of his mouth. Neither Zhoumi or Tao stopped what they were doing, which only encouraged him to cum more. When he finally stopped cumming, Taemin popped his mouth off his cock and straightened up in order to show Zhoumi his mouth.

“Such a good boy, Taemin,” Zhoumi praised. “Now why don’t you give Kyuhyun a kiss so he can taste himself?”

Taemin gave a small nod before lifting himself up more and capturing Kyuhyun’s lips with his. Their tongues twirled together as they kept kissing and as cum was pressed into Kyuhyun’s mouth. Zhoumi slowly removed his hands from under Kyuhyun’s knees and lowered them so make it easier for them to reach each other for the kiss. As they kissed, and as cum leaked out from their mouths, Tao leaned up and started licking Kyuhyun’s chin and neck to catch the falling cum. When he had enough cum in his mouth, he then went up to Kyuhyun and Taemin and joined in the kiss as well. Their tongues all swirled together, drool and cum dripping from their chins. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Zhoumi called, only to be ignored. “I said, that’s enough!”

Since Kyuhyun and Tao were the closest to him, he grabbed onto their collars and pulled them apart. 

“Sorry, Master…” they all apologized in small voices.

“Since it seems like you three want to have fun together, let’s try something else,” Zhoumi said as he released their collars. 

He then carefully released Kyuhyun’s wrists from his collar and allowed the younger to drop them and place them onto his knees for more stability. He then motioned for Tao to come closer and did the same thing for him. Taemin was the last to be freed and they all sat there feeling confused.

“Kyuhyun, get up for me,” Zhoumi said as he gave him a small slap on his ass. 

Although he did not want to, Kyuhyun eased himself up and stood, moving slightly away from the chair. Zhoumi then got up and pat Tao and Taemin on the head as a sign to follow him. Kyuhyun wanted to go as well, but had not been motioned to and did not want to annoy or disobey Zhoumi. 

While Tao and Taemin were led to a large four poster bed in the corner of the room, all Kyuhyun could do was watch. He paid attention as Zhoumi positioned the two of them so that they were sitting crotch to crotch, their cocks touching, and Taemin’s legs thrown over Tao’s hips. He had also done them the favor of removing the vibrators, since after this was all finished they would cuddle in bed. Only then did Zhoumi make a motion towards Kyuhyun to come.

“I want you to have fun with both of them,” Zhoumi stated as he motioned to their erections pressing together.

“But Master, you-”

“I know I made it a rule for you to never fuck each other. But I’m giving you permission and won’t get mad about it,” Zhoumi said as he pulled Kyuhyun onto the bed and positioned him so he was kneeling and facing Tao. “Now...lower yourself down nice and easy.”

Kyuhyun looked up at Zhoumi and gave a nod of his head before he slowly started to press their cocks into his already stretched ass. Taemin reached down and held their cocks together to make things easier for him, but Kyuhyun still had to take it slow because of the stretching his ass had to do.

Getting off the bed, Zhoumi watched as Kyuhyun sunk the rest of the way down and rested for a short while. His ass was getting stretched more than normal, so he had no problem allowing the younger to adjust quickly.

When Kyuhyun finally started to move, Zhoumi reached down to his erection and started jerking himself off as he watched. The way Kyuhyun bounced to eagerly on the two cocks was a sight to see. His sweat soaked hair stuck to his forehead and his mouth hung open as he moaned in pleasure. 

“I want you to all cum together,” Zhoumi added as he saw Taemin and Tao really starting to move their hips, loving all the friction they were getting as they held Kyuhyun in place to control the pace.

Zhoumi could have sworn he heard all of them groan. It was adorable to him that they had that, because it showed how pleasured they were together.

Kyuhyun kept his eyes on Zhoumi as best as he could while they were all moving together. Not only was he watching him as he jerked himself off, but he was also watching as their Master was slowly stripping his clothes off.

Just as he was watching Zhoumi take his pants off, Taemin hit his prostate dead on. That caused a loud moan to fly from his mouth, and urged him to move his hips even more. The three of them were moving as one, and each were getting close to their release.

“Damn...so close…” Tao grunted through clenched teeth as he pressed his head into the mattress and groaned. 

“I can feel it too~!” Taemin added as his hips started bucking up more sporadically. 

“I want to cum...I need to cum!” Kyuhyun finally cried out.

The three of them worked together, and with five more thrusts, Taemin and Tao thrust Kyuhyun all the way down onto themselves and came inside of him all while he came and sprayed himself all over Tao’s stomach. As Kyuhyun sat there with his mouth hanging open in pure bliss, he felt something warm hit his face and land in his mouth. It was a familiar flavor. The best flavor. Zhoumi. Master. Opening his eyes, he saw Zhoumi holding his twitching members and cum dripped from the tip, a pleased smile on his face.

“Look how well my boys did today,” Zhoumi said happily. “Why don’t we all lay together and rest now. Hhhhmm?” he asked.

The three of them nodded their heads, too tired to say anything else at the moment. Kyuhyun worked his way off Tao and Taemin and the three of them situated themselves on the bed so they could rest. Zhoumi crawled in with them, situating himself between Kyuhyun and Taemin. 

“My precious boys know why they needed the punishment. Right?” he then asked as he pat Taemin’s head lightly.

“Because we broke a rule,” Tao spoke up, followed by a small yawn.

“And what rule is that?” Zhoumi asked. 

“We aren’t to do anything to pleasure ourselves unless instructed by you,” Tao recited.

“Very good. And what were you going to do?” he asked next, looking at his boys.

“We recorded you in the shower…” Taemin spoke up.

“And we were going to use it to jerk off…” Kyuhyun added.

“Now you all know what happens when you break my rules. I hope I don’t have to have another group session like this again,” Zhoumi told them firmly.

“Yes Master,” they all responded simultaneously.

As soon as they responded, Taemin was out like a light. Very shortly after Tao and Kyuhyun succumbed to sleep as well. Their punishment and activities had worn them out.

“That’s my boys,” Zhoumi whispered with a giant smile on his face.


End file.
